When Matt Smith Met The Doctor
by DoctorWhoGal
Summary: Matt Smith, who plays the Eleventh Doctor we all know and love, was walking home from filming one night when he bumped into someone he never thought he'd meet...


Matt Smith, who plays the Eleventh Doctor we all know and love, was walking home from filming one night when he bumped into someone he never thought he'd meet...

Even though Matt Smith loved playing the Doctor in Britain's best loved and longest running sci-fi programme, it did have it's disadvantages. From late night shoots to never getting much privacy really tired him out.

But he wouldn't change his job for anything. It had changed his life for the better and he was very grateful for that. He thought he would make nothing of himself when he suffered a back injury when playing football, which was what he wanted to do. So when he discovered the world of acting, he never wanted to escape.

When Matt first started acting, in shows such as 'The Ruby In The Smoke' with his now good friend, Billie Piper and 'Party Animals' with Raquel Cassidy, he enjoyed it so much he never wanted to stop. To him, acting was like a drug and he just couldn't give it up.

So he jumped at the chance to audition for the Eleventh Doctor after it was revealed David Tennant would be leaving. Billie always talked about her experiences on set when they worked together and she said it was one of the most exciting jobs she had ever done.

It made Matt a little uneasy when he went for the part as he thought David was excellent in the role and he would have a lot to live up to. But he needn't have worried.

When Matt got the job, everyone made him feel so comfortable and welcome, especially Steven Moffat, who had taken over from Russell T Davies as Head Writer, Karen Gillan, who played the new companion Amy Pond, Arthur Darvill, who played Amy's husband Rory Williams, Alex Kingston, who played The Doctor's future wife, River Song and of course, the fans of Doctor Who.

Sure, there were a few fans who were uneasy about him as they thought he wouldn't be as good as David. But Matt took it in his stride to make the role his own. And that's exactly what he did.

From choosing The Doctor's trademark bow tie for his costume to adding his own ideas to the scripts, Matt won over the hearts of Whovians everywhere. Even the ones who still missed David couldn't resist his charming smile or goofy ways. And Matt loved it.

He wanted to continue to play The Doctor for as long as possible if he could manage it. The show had earned a place in his heart and it was going to stay there forever.

Matt was just walking home from filming a night shoot for series 7 part 2 with the new companion, Oswin Oswald played by Jenna-Louise Coleman. Matt liked Jenna a lot. Even though his best friends Karen and Arthur had left and he missed them, he thought Jenna brought something new and fresh to the programme. That's what it was all about. Change. Nothing could stay the same forever as it would eventually become boring. And Doctor Who was anything but dull.

Matt was just contemplating what to do that night, maybe watch a bit of one of his favourite TV shows, 'True Blood' or maybe text Karen and Arthur, when he heard a familiar sound he thought only the sound department could make.

Turning around hesitantly, Matt came face-to-face with none other than the TARDIS. Closing his eyes, Matt pinched himself to make sure he was not dreaming. But no matter how many times he did, the familiar blue box remained standing in front of him. This was not a dream. It was real.

Matt walked up to the TARDIS, shaking his head in confusion. "What? What? What?! This cannot be happening. It isn't real. How can it be? It's not possible. It's just a TV show!"

Matt put a hand on the blue box, his hand feeling rough wood, before he put a hand in his pocket and pulled out a lot of sweet wrappers.

"Matt, you really need to cut down on your sugar. Thats why you're seeing things." Matt frowned as he realised what he said. "God, I'm starting to sound like my mother."

Just as Matt was about to walk away, the doors to the TARDIS opened and out popped the last person Matt expected to see. Wearing a bow tie and tweed jacket stood The Doctor.

Matt just froze there in shock as The Doctor walked up to him, a grin on his face just like his own. "Hello, I'm The Doctor. Nice t-shirt by the way. I could use one of those. It's cool."

The Doctor pointed at Matt's shirt which had a picture of a red bow tie with 'Bow Ties Are Cool' underneath. It was given to him by Alex for his birthday and it was one of his favourites.

Matt just gaped at him before slowly starting to back away. "How can you be here? You're not real. You're just a character in the best sci-fi show of all time. I play you! This is just insane!"

The Doctor put a hand on Matt's shoulder to stop him, before pulling out his sonic screwdriver, which also seemed to be real.

"I thought you looked familiar." The Doctor said, walking around Matt taking readings before standing in front of him again. They stared at each other, stunned that they looked so alike. Matt noticed The Doctor was a little taller than him and his hair was lighter but apart from that, it was like looking in a mirror.

The Doctor studied him for a few moments before reaching out a finger and poking him in the forehead.

"You're not a Ganger, are you? That could explain why there seems to be two of us running around."

Matt pushed his hand away in annoyance. "Of course I'm not a Ganger! They don't exist."

Under his breath so The Doctor couldn't hear he muttered, "Like some people I could mention around here."

The Doctor continued to examine Matt, taking endless readings with the sonic screwdriver but came up with nothing conclusive.

"So what are you? An Android? A Veil lifeform? A Slitheen?"

The Doctor looked Matt up and down. "On second thoughts, forget I said Slitheen. You're far too skinny. Though I have met skinny Slitheen's before. You haven't got a zip in your forehead have you?"

Just as The Doctor was about to check Matt's forhead for any signs of a opening, Matt jumped away from him, shaking his head.

"I'm none of those things. I'm human!" he shouted, making The Doctor stare at him in surprise.

"If you're human, how come you look like me? Or I look like you? Which ever way you want to see it?"

Matt sighed and shrugged his shoulders. This was getting more surreal by the minute. "I don't know. I don't even know how you can be here. I only play you in a TV show called Doctor Who. You shouldn't exist, you shouldn't..."

Matt stopped talking when he had a thought. Of course! Why didn't he think of it before?

"Maybe you landed the TARDIS in an alternate Universe? Where in this world, you only cease to be in a TV show?"

The Doctor just stared at him before grinning and running into the TARDIS. Matt tried to see if it was really bigger on the inside but The Doctor had closed the doors firmly behind him.

When The Doctor came out after a few minutes, he looked at Matt in disbelief. "You were right. I am in an alternate Universe! How could you possibly know that?"

Matt smiled and leaned against the TARDIS. "Like I said, I play you in one of the greatest TV programmes ever made. After a while, you learn things about it that will stay with you forever. Thats how I knew."

The Doctor looked speechless for once in his life. "What is the TV programme about me like? Is it popular?"

Matt nodded in agreement. "It is very, very popular. The people who watch it call themselves Whovians. They love it so much as it captures their hearts and shows them there's more to life than just sitting there doing nothing. They want it to be real and now it is. And that is unbelieveable."

The Doctor grinned, straightening his bow tie. "Whovians? I like that word."

Matt laughed, running a hand through his hair. "I thought you would."

Matt crossed his arms as he stared at The Doctor intently. "I always wondered what I'd say to you if I ever met you. I never thought I would but like you said, nothing is impossible."

Matt sighed as he gazed up at the blue box again. "So it's all real? That amazing world where there's time travel and aliens and planets just begging to be explored?"

Matt paused again as he had another thought. "Does that mean all your companions are real too, like Sarah Jane, Rose, Martha, Donna, Amy, Rory and River?"

The Doctor's eyes flickered with pain at the mention of Amy and Rory's names but he quickly hid it with a smile. He put an arm around Matt's shoulder as they both gazed at the TARDIS.

"Yes, it's all real. That whole world you only pretend to live in really exists. And it's more amazing than you could ever imagine."

The Doctor looked Matt in the eyes. "If anyone had to play me, I'm so glad it was you. And I've only said that to one person before so think yourself lucky!"

Matt chuckled as The Doctor walked over to the TARDIS and opened it with a snap of his fingers. What Matt saw made him gasp. It really was bigger on the inside! And it was beautiful.

As The Doctor turned to go, Matt had one final question to ask him.

"Doctor? Can I tell anyone that I saw you?"

The Doctor's eyes glinted with amusement. "Do you think anyone would believe you?"

Matt thought about it for a second before he laughed and shook his head. "I don't know. Maybe a few people would, like most of the Whovians and Steven Moffat, the head writer for Doctor Who. He's mad so he'd believe me if I said I was an alien from outer space. But apart from that, I don't think anyone would."

Matt walked over to The Doctor and gave him a quick hug, which The Doctor returned. He then gave Matt a big grin and shut the doors behind him.

As Matt went to leave, still not believing what had just happened, he heard The Doctor come out again.

"Sorry, I didn't get your name. That was awfully rude of me. I've got to be more polite, thats what River sometimes says."

Matt smirked at the thought of River Song also being real before answering The Doctor's question.

"It's Matt. Matt Smith."

The Doctor reached out and shook Matt's hand firmly.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Matt Smith."

Matt smiled and gave The Doctor a clap to his shoulder.

"Likewise, Doctor. Likewise."

With one final wave, The Doctor closed the doors for the last time and sent the TARDIS through the time vortex, leaving Matt standing there in amazement on the pavement.

He couldn't believe that had just happened to him. He never thought he would meet the man he loved to play more than any other acting role he had done. He wished he had asked him more but knowing The Doctor, he probably wouldn't have revealed too much anyway.

Walking the rest of the way home, Matt decided what to do with the rest of the evening. First, he would call Steven and tell him what happened. Then, he would relax in front of the TV and watch a few of his and David's episodes of Doctor Who. In his opinion, that was the perfect end to an unbelieveable night.

I hope people enjoyed this. And thanks to the people who reviewed, followed and favourited my other fanfics as it means a lot :')

Love Amy x


End file.
